


Quick Thinking

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D&D reference, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Fluff, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Quick on feet, lazy day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Lotor Week Day 3- Monsters and ManaJust a lazy day relaxing in the Castle and Shiro gets curious.
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Quick Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me and helping me come up with a title.

Lotor sits on the couch reading a book with Shiro's head in his lap. He isn't doing much of anything, just enjoying Lotor's company and the feel of the Prince running his hand through his hair.

"Lotor?"

"Hmmm?" He answers without looking from his book.

"What are you reading? Also that book, it's in Altean? Right?"

Lotor Finally looked at him. "Yes, it is, and it's an Altean fairytale that I thought had been lost."

"Oh? You like fantasy stuff like that too?"

After a moment of thought, Lotor answers. "Yes, I suppose I do. Do you like it as well, or are you referring to someone else?" 

"Mmm, both I guess but the others like it too. We all played Monsters and Mana before. Have you ever played it?"

"No but I know of it and its rules from studying the Alteans."

"Oh? Would you want to play? If so, what would your character be like? Mine is a paladin!"

Lotor laughs a bit. "Of course it is. I suppose I would like to at least try it. I have not really given it any thought before. So, I don't know."

"Okay, so why not think about it now?"

Lotor chuckles again and puts his book down. "Hmm, alright.” He leans his head back and closes his eyes. "Hmm I am thinking maybe a wild card rogue elf of some sort, maybe even a half elf?"

Shiro gives him a mischievous smile. "I thought you said you have not thought about it before? That's awfully specific and quick answer for someone who's never thought about it."

Lotor shrugs, giving Shiro a playful smile of his own. "What can I say I think fast on my feet."

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that I came up with when things about what character in Monsters and Mana he would be. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
